1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to heat sink assemblies for electronic modules, and more specifically to module covers that provide additional heat sink capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic modules typically contain a module housing. Electrical components are generally held in relation to the module housing. The module housing, generally, not only provides support but also acts as a heat sink for heat generating electrical components. Some electronic modules contain a potting compound to protect the electrical components against dust as well as the environment. The potting compound is typically a polymer, flow-able reactants combine to produce a gelatinous substance that forms in the shape which is provided by the physical constraints of its surroundings. This potting compound covers the electrical components in these electronic modules. Typically, after the potting compound is formed in the electronic module a cover is positioned with respect to the module housing to form a box-like structure. Occasionally, the flow-able reactants are transported into the module via a hole located, typically, in the cover. After the reactants flow into the module, the potting compound is formed by gelatinization and the hole is capped. Both instances leave an air gap between the potting compound and the module cover, which essentially eliminates heat transfer from the electrical components though the module cover. Therefore, it is desirable to design a heat sinking module cover that displaces the air gap between the potting compound and the module cover while retaining the ability to employ a conventional method of inserting a potting compound into an electronic module.